The after end
by magical purple butterfly
Summary: I wanted to reunite the gang, so I did.


_Letters to the other me_

Hello, pharaoh.

Pharaoh, I miss you. It's odd, having my brain so quiet… being alone. I know you're where you're meant to be and I know we'll meet again; after all, no good bye is forever, right?

I feel so alone without you, other me. Though you may no longer be the other me, no, you are Atem, the pharaoh of ancient Egypt, but you were like my twin, brother and other half. You are my partner, it's odd being without you.

Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba, Mockoba, Grandpa, Duke, Rebeca and the others are fine, they miss you, too, you were, are, a great friend to them as well.

I'm still dueling, did you have any doubt? And, though improvement is always welcome, I think I've gotten better. Maybe one day we could have another duel, Pharaoh, without anything at stake, this time.

I know my journey isn't over, I know I can survive alone now, but that doesn't mean I don't miss my friend. I hope to see you again, pharaoh, and I'm sure that will happen.

How about you? How are you? How's the afterlife? I like to think you're happy, with your other friends and family, I hope I get to meet them, too. Are you fulfilling your pharaoh duties well, Yami? Are you having fun? I hope you are.

Even though you smiled and had fun with us, I know you were never complete, not without your memories and not in a time that wasn't yours, so I truly hope that now you are complete, peaceful and happy. I hope you still remember us though! We'll always be your friends, Yami.

This is my last year at school; I'm going to university next year. Me and Tea' are going to the same university, but Tristan and Joey are going to a different one a little further away. It doesn't matter though, our bonds, including the ones with you, are far too strong to be broken by distance. I'm starting to sound like Tea', aren't I?

Be sure to stay safe this time, Pharaoh. I loved having you with me; but there's no need for another evil, is there?

I have to go now, Tea' is calling me; we're all going to hang out at Joey's.

Till the next time we meet, Pharaoh, good luck.

Best regards, Yugi.

_Letters to my partner._

Yugi.

Hello, little one. How are you? I'm sure you're well and doing great things. And how is everyone? You've all grown up, haven't you? I expect great things for all of you, Yugi, I do.

I miss you, partner, and I miss our group or 'gang' as Joey used to say, but I am incredibly happy here, this is where I belong. I feel complete here; something I haven't felt for almost 3000 years.

You're a strong boy, Yugi, much stronger than you believe and I'm sure you're surviving well without me. And we will meet again; no goodbye is eternal, after all.

I had missed my friends and family here, even if I didn't know it at the time, and it's good to be with them once more. My life as a pharaoh here is different, rather dull, at times, but I find ways to keep entertained, I have always loved games.

Yugi, I still duel here and I assume you do, as well. So, I expect a rematch once we meet again; one where nothing is at stake. I won't hold back, so you had better be ready.

Tell me, partner, are you done with your schooling? And what are you doing now? I hope you're staying safe. I look forward to finding out.

I'm off now, Mahad is calling. Stay strong, little one and till we meet again.

Best regards, Atem.

_Epilogue._

"Yugi!" I heard Tea' calling, so I turned and saw her waving at me, with Joey and Tristan behind her. "Come on, Pal!" Joey grinned as he waved me over and I grinned back and walked over to them. "Hey, guys" I smiled and we walked together, reunited again.

"Where is this place? Tristan asked. We'd ended up in a sort of desert, something resembling ancient Egypt. "I don't know, Tristan, but it isn't Domino city, that's for sure." Replied Tea', holding a hand over her head to protect herself from the sun rays.

Looking a little further, I saw something that looked like a castle. "Hey! Guys, look over there." I said, pointing at the castle far ahead. "It's a castle." Tristan commented."It is!" Tea' said. "Should we go over there?" She continued.

"Yeah, why not?" I so, we went over to the castle.

"Pharaoh!" A guard said, bowing to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Pharaoh?" I asked, pointing at myself then it clicked. "Is pharaoh Atem in there?" I asked, excited.

"Who are you?" The guard asked, pointing his rod at me and examining us all. "We're his friends!" Tea' replied for me.

"Lies! I've never seen you here before." He said.

"Look, man, you better let us in! The pharaoh's gonna be pretty pissed if he heard you didn't let his best friends in!" Joey said. "You little…" The guard was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Let them through, Ahmed." I heard someone else say. Another two men had appeared, one was another guard and one looked like the dark magician!

"Dark magician!" I called and he smiled. "Hello, young master, the pharaoh is waiting for you and everyone, in his quarters. Also, in this realm, I am called Mahad." He said.

'_So Yami is here!'_ I thought excitedly. In reply to him, I said. "Oh, well, thank you, Mahad. Can you please lead the way?"

"Of course, young master." He replied.

"So Pharaoh really is here?" Tea' asked excitedly. "I can't believe we're finally going to see him again! After all these years…" She trailed off happily.

"Hell, yeah! I always knew we were gonna meet again!" Joey said excitedly holding Tristan in a headlock, for some reason. "Let me go, idiot!" Tristan said as he got out of Joey's hold and tried to get him in a headlock. "What did you just call me?!"

"They never change" Said Tea', smiling fondly at the scene and I nodded, smiling, too.

"Here you are, young master." Mahad said. "The pharaoh is waiting inside." He continued.

"Thank you, Mahad." I said and he bowed his head and walked away.

I knocked. "Enter, Yugi." I heard Yami's distinct voice and smiled. Opening the door, we went in.

"Pharaoh!" Tea' said excitedly at the same moment when Joey screamed "Hey, man! How've you been?"

"Hello, everyone" The pharaoh said with a smile. "I've been well, Joey." He continued, smiling. Then, looking at me, he said. "I told you not goodbye was eternal." I smiled. "That you did, Pharaoh, and I always believed we'd meet again." I said.

"Well!" Joey said, fist bumping the air. "The gang is reunited again!" He grinned.

"Yeah!" Tea said whereas Tristen said "You know it!" and I just smiled and looked over at the pharaoh.

"Good to see you again, Partner." He said and I grinned. The gang was back together.

The end.


End file.
